This invention relates to headaches, and more particularly, to a medical instrument and process for curing headaches.
Headaches are attributable to many factors. Tension, stress, or worry about business or family problems causes headaches. Eye strain, sinuses, colds, and flu can cause headaches. Prolonged over exposure to sun, excessive consumption of alcoholic beverages, loud noises, and high air or water pressures often cause headaches. Headaches can also be caused by fright, fear of death, sight of blood, or loss of a loved one or of one's job. Headaches can occur for several hours or last many days such as migraine headaches.
Over the years a variety of pharmaceutical headache and pain relievers, usually in the form of tablets or pills, have been made available to the public. Some of the more well known pharmaceutical products for relieving headaches are sold under the trade name or trademarks of Aspirin, Bufferin, Excederin, Bayer, Anacin, and Tylenol. These products have met with varying degrees of success.
Many of these pharmaceutical products are not effective in relieving some types of headaches. Furthermore, may of these pharmaceutical products do not relieve the same type of headache in different people. Moreover, patients often build up an immunity to these pharmaceutical products rendering them ineffective. Other patients are allergic to these pharmaceutic products or cannot or do not want to ingest the chemicals in these pharmaceutical products.
It is therefore desirable to provide a medical device and process for curing headaches which overcomes most, if not all, of the above problems.